


Unrequited

by peachycroissants



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Multi, am i really the only person here, duh - Freeform, lol, or are many in wattpad?, who likes this pairing alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycroissants/pseuds/peachycroissants
Summary: A discarded poem by a young female in lovestruck by the same person she both wants and needs to stay away from getting her heartbroken.
Relationships: Hayabusa/Hanabi (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok.
> 
> mobile legends fanfic, never thought i'd write one but okay.
> 
> everything is in lowercase so i apologize for that :( !! these are all from memos of my tablet so there could be mistakes. yes, i haven't proofread any of these despite having them already posted in wattpad (and soon in ffn lol)
> 
> enjoy !! more things at end of the chap.

i know that you were never mine  
when we fought and you won all the time  
gaze at the stars, you're in my mind  
oh my ninja, i'm in l

she crumpled the paper and threw it on the grass, aware she was loittering the beauty of the world. but certainly she felt flushed, how writing a simple poem to someone dear to you is very exhilarating to do. even to think about the said person would make you drool in thought.

hanabi was no poet nor a fair competitor towards hayabusa, for he was to become a shadow as he was the strongest in all of the shadow sect. to exterminate the former shadow would probably be a fair fight. but between her and him? it wasn't.

just like in love. oh yes, hayabusa was the man she wrote to in the poem. why she felt the attraction towards him was a question but whenever she thinks of him, her heart pounds yet it breaks. it beats quick yet it's too brittle to take. as she sits by the lake, she chews on the pen she used to write and holds onto her weapon on the other hand.

like in every good love story, even if hers wasn't, there's always another person right there. kagura, the pesky brat who carries an umbrella as her weapon. but hayabusa likes her. he likes her. he likes her.

scratch that- he's probably in love with the girl. props to her, she's cute and reliable. what about hanabi? she can't even defeat hayabusa even once. she was just merely someone lower for him to play and train with.

ah, how she missed those days. waiting for full moon. weapons clinging and skills shown to each other, yet the other remains undefeated. 

the trees rustle as birds flew away from the branches, catching hanabi's gaze and making her follow the birds who flew off the distance. as the birds were out of sight, she returned back to watching her wobbly reflection on the clear water. out of the daze, she sighed and dropped the pen which she was chewing on.

she can hear faint steps but wasn't aware whose footsteps were those, afterall she can't determine many things. not bothered to look she continued to look further into the trees in front of her on the other side of the lake.

the steps stop and another noise was made.

"i know that you were never mine-" a voice vibrated and copied off the line from her discarded poem.

the familiar voice and the poem made hanabi look at her back and stand quickly, dashing towards the young man whom she never wanted to see her shit stink of a poem.

"when we fought and you won all the time-"

she begged for him to stop, at how embarrassing it was now. "give it, haya! give it!" she tries to reach the paper out of his hands but he was too tall and right in front of her eyes, he disappeared. leaving her baffled yet ready. rustling by a nearby tree, hanabi looks over to see hayabusa sitting on a tree branch, continuing on reading out her poem.

"-gaze at the stars-"

hanabi dashed and almost climbed up the tree when he disappeared again. where off to, she asks herself when another rustling was heard nearby and she detected the sound to reveal hayabusa chilling on the tree.

"-you're in my mind-"

now it's going to be the next yet unfinished line, she ran and when he disappeared and went back to the spot earlier, she tackled him down only for him to mutter out the words even if they were incomplete.

how her face blew red and his prediction was correct.

"-oh my ninja, i'm in love with you."

lying on the grass with hanabi on top of him, she snatched away the paper and stood away from hayabusa, grabbing her weapon and shamelessly trying to quickly flee away from the scene.

she could've leaved a retort like "what? that's not in love with you. that's supposed to be in likeness to strangle you." but she couldn't bring her senses to say that, only making her run away.

hanabi could hear her name repeatedly out of the forest, he could go after her but this isn't cliché. she went back to her home to lock herself out of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HAHAHAHAH fuck
> 
> it was terrible right? i am not used to mobile legends' lore. yes i ship hayabusa/hanabi over hayabusa/kagura (sorry crush) but yeahhhh i'm bad at writing:(
> 
> i should make a twt strictly abt my fanfics or stories, no? i update whenever i can. regarding abt writing more miraculous fics (funny. mobile legends is ml/mlbb while miraculous is ml/mlb lmao) idk i'm barely into it despite season 3 just ended (they're wrecking hearts i bet lol)
> 
> that's all lmao (yes these are first posted in wattpad ew)


	2. Chapter 2

oh, how embarrassing life is. first, she was aware her love interest is certainly in love with someone else. second, her poem was read of the same person who is her love interest. now isn't it just fantastic? she huffed and panted, ate her stress and embarrassment out to go to sleep.

but she can't, how million things run into her mind because of the luck she got in her life. how she wasn't appealing or attractive to catch his eye. as her eyes glisten when she sees him in sight yet he sees her as a friendly fight.

trying to hold her sobs, she tried to sleep. alas, she finally went to a deep slumber. only to be woken up with the thought she has to go on a quest.

she promised herself she would kill the former shadow before hayabusa does. the bitter thought entered once more in her mind making her facial expressions numb. she will find the former shadow, she believes in herself. a stupid love thing won't stop her from her self quest. in order to redeem herself, at how she can and could beat hayabusa.

only to see the pesky brat on her front, smiling in a kind manner and holding onto her umbrella. oh dear god, she was waving at hanabi, kagura immediately went up to the female ninja making the latter feel alert to her expressions. "greetings, hanabi!" she cheerfully greeted almost making hanabi make an unnecessary emotion. "er, hello, kagura. what brings you here?"

"i just really wanna check on you, you know haya is also concerned about you. you should get some sleep more." for hanabi, this was annoying. how the 'you know haya is also concerned about you' rings more than twice inside her head but she brushed off that remark. "i'm doing fine, you know?" she puts on a smile, wishing for this to end and for her to continue on with her quest.

"how about i join you? wherever you're going!" kagura seemed pleased with her suggestion, clasping her hands together with a grin plastered on her cute petite face. this shocked the female ninja, making her blurt a loud 'no'. loud enough for nearby people even from meters distance to hear and turn their heads to them. "i mean, no you can't. look, i need to go, kagura. i'll see you again later." hanabi waved and dashed off, leaving kagura flabbergasted at the encounter but felt a pang when the ninja deliberately rejected her suggestion.

left, right, left, right, her feet quickly swerves and tries on her instincts, to find the former shadow hanzo was her only goal. 

'but how can she defeat the former shadow if she, herself, cannot defeat hayabusa?'

she scowled at the thought, she could defeat him. maybe not by means of fighting. her run was then disturbed as she hit something making her fall flat on the ground with her butt, making her yelp in a way. expressing pain through multiple 'ouch' and rubbing her head as it made her dizzy due to impact, the something then reached out a hand. the something was actually someone and it's lancelot.

"sorry, hanabi." he mustered out and held out his hand, in which she rejects and stood up for herself. "no, no. my fault to begin with, i was running and didn't saw you." she smiled gracefully and saluted him, "see you later." there she ran back to where she was off to, wherever it was, trying to be alert around her surroundings.

in another setting, where hayabusa trains himself alone. kagura walked up to him, looking sad in a way since she had a frown on her face. he stops and goes to the girl. "what's wrong?" he asks sincerely. kagura just shakes her head but sighs. "you know i really am trying to open up to hanabi, but she gives me the darting eyes and cold shoulder! what should i even do?" she wailed in a manner.

in hayabusa's head, it's all starting to make more sense. on why hanabi looks as if she has a dislike to kagura, but turns out it's probably true than what he thought.

jealousy, he meant. she was jealous since kagura was by his side. he bit his bottom lip then went back to putting a smile on his face, patting kagura's shoulder. "she'll open up to you soon, she just needs more...time."


	3. Chapter 3

kagura's face looks as if she didn't trust that, yet she nodded and had a small smile on her face. not a content one, but it felt as if it was heartwarming. they both went together back to meet up with other heroes of other places. lancelot and odette were talking to each other, laughing in between. eudora was telling a shocking story to miya, estes, and others. it was fine.

but the only one not seen was hanabi. oh where did she went? hayabusa's mind filled up with her and many questions.

"hey! you two are here!" gusion cheerfully said with others shouting along. "what's with all of the commotion?" hayabusa says with distaste, making kagura have a small laugh. "don't know man, but i'm really here for it! free things!" he says and dashes off to someone with a wave of farewell to the two childhood friends.

"oh how time flies." she said as she wraps her arms around his, them walking towards to see the better sunset. he smiles at her as she stares into the distance however another lingering thought was on his mind.

but their stories all go way back from those 3 years, hanabi was still scourging through the woods and it was already becoming dark. she better take shelter somewhere or continue on, where she heard some rustling in the bushes, making her flick her head towards the direction. grabbing out her weapon, she ready herself in a stance, following where her ears hear the rustling.

then, the figure comes out and into the sky, covering the moon with their whole body ready to attack hanabi. she successfully dodges, trying to catch a better glimpse at the sudden attacker but alas it was too dark. "wh...who are you?" she growled but still asks, the figure just stood silent in front of her.

"hm? hanabi?" the figure stood up in a posture and made hanabi look at the person eye to eye only for her to stood silent too. "h..hanzo!" she looked surprise.

her expression then changed, with her dashing her weapons in front of him and her disappearing, only to then attack the former shadow from the back which did surprise hanzo for a tad bit. even so, he was able to dodge it. she kept on trying to hit him yet he dodged and dodged.

however, he managed to get his cheek bleeding when he reached his hand to it. must be that one of her daggers managed to hit him. he smirks. "what's with the sudden commotion, hanabi? too glad to see me that you retaliated into a fight?"

"i'm going to kill you."

the way she said it send a thrill of goosebumps, as she said it she ran towards hanzo and jumped on him. but the shadow smirked and participated in the battle.

hayabusa takes kagura home, closes the door as he walks out to see lancelot walking around. "hey, lance." he waved and the person smiled and waved. "hey, haya. brought kagura home i see?" lancelot raised an eyebrow while hayabusa rolls his eyes. "i always do this, stop that action lance." the other person just laughs at hayabusa's retort.

"you've seen hanabi though?" lancelot asked, which made hayabusa's mind freeze. "hanabi?" it was now the other guy's turn to roll his eyes. "yeah, hanabi. your childhood friend. earlier we bumped into each other, she seems like she was going somewhere. certainly, she hasn't come back."

the poem and all of the things go back in and out of hayabusa's head. how the lines were eloquently hitting him harder and making his heart wrench. he was in this daze, staring at nothing in particular until another snap of lancelot's fingers took him out of his reverie. "you okay?" the guy asks genuinely. their conversation ended as the moon shines bright up in the sky.

it reminds me of those times after training with hanabi

he'd look at the stars, think about things.

and yet the girl beside him only thinks about him.

and yet he chose another girl.

how pathetic they were, how complicated yet simple everything is. he thought if he could atleast wait for hanabi to come back, everyone was already sleeping and he was probably the only one awake. so, he waited by the gate only to be approached of a figure of someone in particular.


	4. jealousy

"ha-"

"shush." the unarmed former shadow shushed the ninja with his forefinger, successfully shutting the man up. "if you're waiting for a lovely lady, let's just say she's stuck in those woods." he smiles and walks from hayabusa, confusing the young man. hayabusa cannot attack hanzo in such place, so he breathes out loudly. "you mean hanabi?"

the shadow just smirked at the guy, "yeah." further questions or sgatements were not entertained by the man while hayabusa just felt like his head spinning. "hanabi." he breathed out and ran towards the forest.

she laid down, breathing heavily. it was ragged, very, very ragged. she can't focus. did she really just..?

"hanabi!"

a shout soared across the wind, startling the girl making her sit up from the grass. "shit." hayabusa was coming and she better run off fast. she was about to take a step when all of the sudden she stops. why was she going to flee? let the man find her. he'll be in for a surprise.

"hanabi!"

another one was coming near, she holds on tight onto the weapon she was holding with her higanbana on her other hand. a smile of victory reaches to her ears, the leaves bustle and steps were becoming louder.

"hanab-"

"hayabusa."

he stood there, with a drop dead stare. hanabi's ponytail was released from it's tie, the air made strands fly away. her clothes look slightly torn but the weapon she has on her hand has really took his gaze. "is that..?" hanabi just laughs at him. more laughter, and more laughter. oh, how dense could the guy be? "but he's not even dea-" "of course he isn't! he's fucking vital to existence. that was my original thought but a twist had to happen. but just so you know, you can't really change this in my hand, haya."

what was in her hand? hanzo's weapon. "no."

"oh yes."

but he was going to defeat him, right? even by all means. "why isn't he dead!" it was supposed to be a question but it became an expressionful statement he said. he felt like he was about to burst.

what was he feeling?

jealousy?

jealousy?

jealousy?

to prove he was to become the scarlet shadow, only to be taken by the girl who he grew up with, won in several fights with, and who felt really jealous of him and kagura.

jealousy.

jealousy.

jealousy.

"was this all because you were jealous of me becoming the scarlet shadow, hana?" he snapped a nerve. his hands were shivering but his eyes were darting in a stare, looking cold underneath the moon's solace. slowly, he moves closer and closer to the woman. "you could defeat hanzo but you could never defea-" a sharp cling was pointed directed at his neck, almost hitting his adam's apple making him stop his movement. "this wasn't all because if jealousy, hayabusa.

"maybe some part of it was, but it was only to prove i can be stronger than you." hayabusa laughs in demise, felt as if his hands were burning to ache someone or himself.

"then alright. let's fight."

and so they did, under the cold night and surrounded by the trees that stood tall. til no end they fought as they thought, when apprehended, hayabusa lies down.

"still not convinced?"

has she practiced along the way? has she gotten herself training with someone? for questions and questions ran into his head, he would never bring himself to think this is it. the day hanabi wins over hayabusa. possibly over all this mess. he bit the insides of his cheek and smiled. "so, how does it feel to defeat me?"

it was a question hanabi didn't think would come out of his mouth but i was expected to come sooner or later, just didn't think it would be now. she just looks away and discards away her weapons in hand. looking away from hayabusa completely. "you defeated me and now you have the audacity to look away. pathetic." hayabusa was getting on her nerves.

"for your information, i am not looking away from you." she openly says, not even knowing whether what she's saying is true or not.

"then look at me." hayabusa says in a quiet voice. she turns around to see him already standing up, leaning in towards her with his face directly near hers.


	5. petite

she was going to move on, she told herself a thousand, a million times. but she couldn't bring herself to feel as if she was burning even under all this cold. "why were you looking away?" she ignored that and looked directly somewhere else that didn' include any parts of him. "what did you feel on defeating me?"

"what with you and this cocky attitude?" she snapped as if she has been holding a grudge against him, making him flinch backwards. "couldn't you be anymore less annoying? what i felt when i defeated you? pleasure.

"absolute pleasure."

she turns away and looks at the moon. "how just by defeating you once made me feel joyous. when i thought just by defeating hanzo myself could defeat you, i never thought you could be weaker than me after all this time." her face was full of expressions but he couldn't see them.

"so it wasn't because i had to be scarlet shadow and i am closer with kagura than you?"

hanabi scoffs at such petty question. "and why would that be my case to defeat hanzo? look here hayabusa," she turns again to face the ninja. "it's not just you who has to defeat him. everyone has to. it's just you are in the spotlight in order for you to become the scarlet shadow completely. you have advantage. and you know what? i tried to. i tried and tried and look at me, i stand out victorious."

"you turned cocky, yourself, hana."

"don't say that to me, hayabusa. and don't call me 'hana'." she scoffed and walked back towards the opposite town stopping to forward a small message to hayabusa before she goes back. "go back to your petite little woman."

this further annoyed hayabusa to no end.

hanzo was chilling around the town, making fun of every person with his ghost form and laughing his ass off when he successfully does scare them. "pisspot." hayabusa says, concerning kagura. "you okay?" the petite woman patted her hand on his elbow, looking at him with such sincerity.

'i could see the hanabi in her.'

no! you don't. hayabusa shakes his head off to clear off the thought out of his peasized brain. "uh..?" kagura stands still. "i mean yes! i'm absolutely fine kag." he tried to reassure her but it seems like it doesn't even work at her. dammit.

hanabi has not been around since then, no one is even aware where she is. in the depths of the realm, there she might be. but no one dares to come and fetch her. hayabusa has been itching and itching to find her once more but he's been forcing himself not to. the beast hanzo is taken care off, hanabi can't be more of a beast than that guy could.

hayabusa was living a good part of his life.

but is he even enjoying it?

'you miss her.'

no he doesn't. he denies and he denies to an extent and to no end. it's pathetic, he thinks and he really doesn't.

'yeah, you do.'

fuck off, dear imaginary voice inside hayabusa's head. he still has feelings for kagura and he promised he'd grow old for her and with her, together til death do they part. but, with a rival who's been trying to get hayabusa since day one too is a tough thing to handle. especially since said rival girl has been messing the poor guy's peasized brain.

"ah!" hanabi wakes up as acorns fall off the tree and to her head, hitting her quite hardly. she's been off the town and she doesn't feel the need to come back. she fulfilled the one thing she dared to even try and fulfilled a long term goal she had kept in herself. why even bother coming back to a town seeing the same guys you defeated and the girl you quite despise when you already feel powerful?

is power just something you obtain but can't feel happiness with it?

hanabi was having second thoughts, but she could maybe make a house here. a cozy warm house, yeah. she smiled at the thought and started a new life in the wilderness with all the things nature can provide her. 

hanabi was enjoying the life she has.

but is it even good for her?

maybe, it could be. she needs a break from everything that happened. all the embarassing moments to the current mejor events she can't even describe very well. they were enjoyable but quite saddening.


	6. worries

now that she fulfilled everything she wanted, what was she to do?

"you seem to be having the time of your life." says a voice who randomly appeared in front of hanabi. she gave him a bored look, thinking that sarcasm dripped off his words. "i see you noticed the sarcasm." he laughs and jumps down to stand on the same ground as hanabi.

"what do you want now, hanzo?" she looked at him as it looked like she's about to rip him off. however, this did not falter the male ninja. "well, you seemed to look quite...lonely." she rolled her eyes and walked back under the tree and closed her eyes, quietly hoping that hanzo would go away. but he didn't and this just futher annoyed hanabi to no end.

"what do you seriously want?" she again asked hanzo. "nothing. seriously" he smiled at her warmingly enough that she just gave up and continue on to doze off underneath the tree.

to which, when she woke up, she was greeted by the silence and echoes of the cave she's now in. covered in a blanket and a fireplace nearby. she was confused to how she got here, maybe hanzo got her here considering she was last with him. she walked nearby to the exit of the cave where it was pouring really hard. no wonder he clothes felt slightly wet.

she walks back to the fireplace to which hanzo came back to see her as he went far deeper into the cave. "you've woken up." "where'd you get the blanket?" she asked immediately, wondering how. "stuffs i don't need to explain, come on, you can give way better questions than that." he laughs at her while she's again getting pissed off.

he looks at her with an interested look while she looks away from him and to the exit, thinking of ways of god knows what. "hey." he slammed the wall behind hanabi with his hand, doing which what looks like a kabedon. "why don't we...do something together?"

back at land of dawn, er well in iga, kagura looked out of the windows and saw how dangerously the rain poured down. "i wonder what happened." she looked worried. "i hope she's okay." hayabusa suprisingly murmured out as he stared off the distance, possinly zoning out. kagura felt something suspicious but brushed it off. "hanabi? yeah, i sure hope she is." she might've spoken in a much duller tone but hayabusa didn't pick that up.

where is hanabi now?

how is she doing at the moment?

would she ever come back?

his thoughts ran wild once more. then somebody else took over his thought train.

where is hanzo?

what is he doing?

could he be doing such things right now?

especially..

no, nah, he can't see that run in his imagination. after all, he couldn't possibly do that. that man is a power hungry man and not a woman grabbing man. he'd rather eat jungle monsters than eat ass.

but just what if? his worries starts to grow bigger.


End file.
